Hey! don't you know? if you hold it in then eventually it'll come out
by Duke of Dolphins
Summary: Just an idea that i came up with. Izuku midoryia has no quirk. no hope at all. Ever since the man he idolized told him no, impossible, he couldn't be a hero. He decided to get off his butt and do something productive. One thing led to another an now he has a job to help people but not what you would expect. AU Slight OOC


**HELLO EVERYBODY! AND WELCOME TO UA'S ANNUAL ACADEMY SPORTS FESTIVAL!**

It was loud. The cheering and the background chatter seemingly everywhere. He hated that, It was his day off after all. He didn't see why he had to be here...but a direct order from the chairman was absolute. Resting his eyes, while putting his feet atop the chair in front of him on the bottom corner, he let his fedora protect him from the rays of the sun. This was as relaxed as he could he get. He didn't think that he could relax even further, not after **that** accident...But he quickly averts from the subject. Sticking his hand inside his business trench coat, he feels his Beretta, the chair man wouldn't have called him here if he didn't expect something to happen. His free hand is grabbing some popcorn and putting it into his mouth. Might as well enjoy some food now before something happens he thinks.

Through all that cheering and chatter around him, he was sitting in a particularly empty part of the stadium. He sighed, he was tired and generally wanted to be home but he knew that wasn't going to be happening. Pretty soon, he hears the faintest patter of foot steps. In a calm tone and without even looking back he greets them.

"Gentlemen"  
A shaky reply was what he received from the men behind him.

"M-midoryia-san"

"So? have you agreed to the terms?"

"Raising it to 1790 yen per hour is a bit much..."

"So is working in a factory that makes expensive consoles in the bad part of the city"

"B-but"

"You must understand, you make plenty of money enough and crime is rising in that part of the city. There are also plenty of reports of suspicious young individuals around the area right?"

"..."

"You are so close to the proximity of criminals, that just recently one of your factory windows literally exploded because of flying debris from a quirk"

"We have to make a profit though..."

"And so you will even if you agree to their terms. Your consoles are so popular that demand has gone up and so has the value by a ton"

"But"

"Listen, these people are risking their lives by working at your factory and you pay them just under the minimum wage. They just want fair pay for their work and some benefits in case something happens to them"

"Its to much! do you really expect us to agree to that ridiculous increase in wage along with benefits!? you must be crazy!"

"Its either that or the workers will maintain the strike, and trust them the Union has agreed to fully back them along with providing the necessary funds to you know, live? you just barely give them that with the amount that you are paying them"

"You cant do this! w-we can just hire more people!"

"You might find that hard, after all we just posted this little situation to the press and online on the internet"

"Try and argue all you like, but your back is against the wall on this one"

Finally, a dejected sigh comes from behind him. He takes a chocolate cigarette from his front coat pocket and smokes it. Hes done this before, but always feels uncomfortable by it. He'd rather be organizing a strike, or be drawing a plan for necessary benefits needed for the job, not this. Not even paying attention to the displays on the stadium grounds below him, he grabs his phone from one of his pants pockets and starts to call the chair man.

"Alright! you win!... the workers get their raise and benefits...as long as they stop the strike and comeback to work..and no more demands! that's final!"

A nod, a press on the phone.

"You can leave now, or enjoy the show. Anyway's i'm leaving" He says as he stands up, already walking down the aisles of seats for the exit

_Ring...Ring..._ "Hello?"

"They agreed to all the conditions"

"Good, by the way, has anyone ever told you that you have an unusual knack for these sorts of things Midoriya-kun?"

"...I've done my job so i'm leaving" **Beep**

Sighing, he makes his way to the exits, ready to go home. The floor silently echoes the patter of his footsteps as he walks through the exit. He enters the elevator that silently waits there, for any would be passengers. And presses the button for the first floor. A silent yet satisfying feeling when the button is pressed, he receives notifications on his phone as he takes his finger off the button. As the elevator proceeds to go down, he growls as he looks through the notifications.

_The west paper co caved in._

_The gangsters and clans have finally stepped in union territory._

_The Gunpowder company__ has not caved in to our demands._

He sighs as he looks up from the phone. The west paper corp was pretty big and they caved in so that was good. The other two, not much.

"So..the Gunpowder company won't cave in huh?" He mutters to himself as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

Thinking to himself the best way to solve these problems, he doesn't notice as he walks into a room outside in the receptionist hall next to the exit. All of a sudden he notices human presences and as he looks up, he finds himself pushed in to a room by a man with graying hair with a worried, yet relieved face.

"There you are! Come on hurry! your'e the only one left and we were worried that you called in busy, but i see you changed your mind!"

Confused, he looks at the man and opens his mouth.

"But"

"No no no no no, don't worry! we'll pay you extra! so here!, just take it and step into the ring!" He says as he hands him a big wad of cash.

Still confused, he was pushed into the room connecting to a large hall way.

"You showed up just in time! with us being understaffed as it is we didn't know what to do until you showed up! for some reason no one wants to fight these U A students..." He exclaimed as he pushed Midoryia down the hall way.

Midoryia wanted to object, he really did, But the look on the older mans face did the rest of the talking for him. Sighing, he places the wad of cash into his pocket and looks at the man.

"Listen, i'm doing because your'e desperate. But if things at this job continue and you feel like things can only get worse for you and your workers, then here. Give this number a call" He says, handing him his business card. Of course, he is wearing his gloves. In his line of work, he found that leaving no traces was more preferable then leaving a trail. And with that, he walks down the rest of the hallway and steps through the entrance, seemingly glowing and surrounded in white light,Tipping his fedora down more to cover up his face. Along with taking out a pair of sunglasses that he always keeps, just in case.

**And folks our final practice match between the students U.A and experienced fighters! Will this last match turn out like the rest!? will this fighter lose to the students like the rest!?**

As he steps he finds to his dismay, one Bakugo katsuki and a boy with a mixture of white hair. Pissed, he doesn't say or do anything expect eyeing them down. A moment passes by before Bakugo shouts something.

"HEY ASSHOLE! SAY SOMETHING!" He shouts, charging at him with a punch. Midoryia dodges, with the punch exploding next to his face and scuffing his trench coat.

Annoyed, he takes out his chocolate cigarette and drops it to the ground, snuffing it out.

"Oi, you scuffed my coat"

Taking his coat off with an annoyed expression, and leaving everyone to witness his suit vest. He cracks his knuckles and continues;"You'll pay for that"

Dodging a sudden pillar of ice bursting through the ground, he places a mental note on the mixed haired kid. He continues,as he chases down Bakugo, now facing him directly, Bakugo aims his open palm out at Midoryia's face and lets out a small explosion, Unfazed, he continues on even as the explosion goes off and burns him a little. To Bakugos shock, through the explosion Midoryia appears, and with a palm out, pushes Bakugos forehead down. That sudden force is enough to send a chain ripple through Bakugo's body. Making him in turn, fall down and collapse as midoryia pushes him to the ground.

As soon as his back lands on the ground, he finds a foot on his face, even further confusing him as he all of a sudden get pulled up by midoryia to face a blast of ice. Midoryia quickly moves his fingers to Bakugos neck and pushes down on his pressure point, knocking him out effortlessly.

Now turning to face the mixed hair kid, he eyes him warily as he dodges yet another blast of ice. He curses as the mixed hair boy suddenly jumps back and sends a huge wave of ice his way. Grinding his teeth, Izuku can only scowl as he runs side ways from the wave, barely avoiding it. He Notices it. The slightly jagged breathing each time the boy uses his ice quirk. And the way he strains his arm, always becoming slightly slower then before in sending a wave a ice towards him.

"So a war of attrition huh?" Izuku mutters as he eyes him, dodging yet another wave of ice.

Dodging wave upon wave of ice, It has now been roughly 7 minutes give or takes on nonstop ice barrages. Because of that,ice is now is almost covering almost the entirety of the ring. He feels that something isn't right, something is lacking. He doesn't say it, he know he doesn't but its isn't right, he has to say it. It's just him, his ideals make him who he is, he cant just ignore this. Both of them panting, he takes advantage of the situation, by putting his hands on his hips and speaking out.

"I'll say it, you're a good fighter, but you and i both know it. Your intensity has been lacking for a while now." The boys eyebrow twitches.

Izuku notes it down, finally a reaction from the boy. Pushing on, he continues on the subject.

"So? what is it? is it another sob story? another dime a dozen stereotypical story? a limit on your impressive powers? don't make me laugh, iv'e fought plenty of people and you wouldn't even make top 20!"

To that another wave of ice come crashing at him, scowling, he jumps on the ice and slides down a curve towards the boy. Slightly tired he lands on his side with a thump, quickly however Izuku stands up and continues the conversation. Breathing more heavily now, he can only grin as to both trick the fear growing inside of him along with the boy in front of him.

"I see now, your'e just a coward! tell me. What exactly are you running from?" To this he gets greeted with another burst of ice coming at him although slightly smaller then the others.

"Come on now, we both know that you're holding back. Why don't you use that hidden trump card of yours, or are you just to over confident?" The boys face finally shows him a reaction hes looking for. The boys face seem to scowl in rage and in annoyance.

"I said that i would never use it in battle... this stupid half of the quirk i inherited from my parents... from that bastard!"

"And why is that? huh? i can only assume that this bastard is your old man... why do you hate him? your quirk?"

Silence is what he got from the boy in front him. Gritting his teeth in both excitement and fear, he starts jogging to the boy in front of him.

"Are you sure you hate that old man of yours or just yourself!?" The boy looks in shock now.

"Stop running away from the problem you Un-filial little bastard! if you don't want speak then our fists will!" He says as he suddenly breaks into a run, dodging another small beam of ice directed at him. Successfully surprising the boy, he feints a blow towards the face but then switches to the stomach, punching him and getting him off guard.

The boy now pissed, grits his teeth and punches back. Hitting Izuku in the face and and getting hit back himself.

"Your'e at the limit at this half of your quirk!"

"Stop telling my what i know!" The boy shouts back, exasperated and with a look of fear.

"The only thing i know is that your almost a broken man!"

All of a sudden the boys left side bursts into flames.

"I AM NOT BROKEN! ESPECIALLY NOT BY HIM!"

"Now we're talking! and i never mentioned him now did i?"

The boy only growls as he throws a left hook, catching Midoryia on his abdomen, burning him a little bit.

"Seems to me like your trying to move on with out tying a loose end!"  
He replies by punching him on the nose.

"AND WHAT IF I AM!" The boy shouts aloud desperately now as he uppercuts Midoryia, only to have him recover quickly.

"I'm not a therapist, but sometimes you have to fight. Even if its your life on the line, even if it means losing everything dear to you, you have to fight!" He replies as he throws a punch at his right shoulder, hurting him even further.

"And what if i don't know how!? How do i fight a past i regret!?" He kicking Izuku at his legs only to have it blocked by Izukus own kick.

"I just told you!, i'm not a therapist! you have to find that answer your self!" He says as he lands a heavy blow on the boys face, forcing him to the ground.

"I'll tell you this though, that quirk of yours, the flame one? is your own quirk. You were born with it, so stop being childish and running away from the problem by blaming your old man for your quirk. Its your responsibility. You were born with it. How you use it is up to you, not him not your mother but you"

Izuku finishes the statement by walking to his trench coat, taking off his dirty gloves and donning his coat on. He takes one last look at the boy now laying on the ground with a fierce look of what looked like new found determination, he leaves. heading towards the exit before being abruptly stopped and being forced to follow what looked like workers leading him to the medical station.

**"And that's folks is the end of the amazing fight! Both Bakugo and Todoroki who were promising young rising heroes both defeated by a no named fighter! what excitement! what quirk could he have been using!?"**

**"He didn't use one"**

**"Eh!? Aizawa!? is what you just said true!?"**

**"That whole match he was just fighting without a quirk, and that was incredibly dangerous"**

**"Who could be this mystery fighter?"**

That's all people this is just an idea that's come to my mind, might continue might not. sorry if its short but this was just an idea in my head don't know if i will pursue it. So yep feel free to comment on this story and tell me what you think of it. And don't worry, i'm still working on my story's, its just that i have writers block that will hopefully go away soon


End file.
